


A Watchful Eye

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Sam Winchester, College Student Sam Winchester, Dean was happy, Djinn world, F/M, God came back, Hurt Dean Winchester, John didn't go missing, M/M, Not Anymore, Slow Burn, Watchful Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Sam is a college student who used to be a hunter. He can still sense things around him, but is trying to lead a normal life. Castiel is an angel sent to watch over the boy with the demon blood, but finds himself intrigued by the boy. This is what happens when Castiel decides he doesn't want to just watch anymore.This fic has not been abandoned! I have a couple bangs that I'm working on atm but I promise I will be back to finish this.





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Sastiel isn't normally something that I write, but I had attempted to claim an art in a reverse bang and it was claimed before I submitted. Therefore this idea was left without a home and I felt like I needed to share it with you.
> 
> I have the first two chapters ready. I hope to have the rest completed soon so that I can continue with a chapter a week. The first two chapters are a little shorter than I normally post, but they were getting me to a point where the next few can be longer. I hope you enjoy the story and I welcome any comments. 
> 
> Thanks :)

Part 1: Castiel

Castiel sits, everyday, on this bench and watches Sam Winchester. He had been sent to Earth to watch both Winchester brothers. Dean was meant to be The righteous man, but as his father would have it, there had been a change of plans in Heaven. God came back, from only he knows where, and put an end to any plans for the apocalypse. Castiel was glad that the world would not have to suffer the wrath of Michael and Lucifer, but some things had already been set into motion before his father had returned. Even if Dean Winchester would no longer fulfill his role as The righteous man, his brother, Sam Winchester, was already the boy with the Demon blood.

So, instead of leading a garrison of angels to rescue Dean, as his mission had originally entailed, Castiel was babysitting Dean’s little brother. As far as Castiel could tell, Sam had no contact with his brother or his father. Although he had seen both drop by to check on Sam, Castiel had not initiated any contact with the hunters who had a reputation of having no tolerance for supernaturals of any kind. The longer he watched Sam the more interested Castiel became. Sam doesn’t seem to be interested in the comings and goings of any supernatural beings around him. He still takes precautions with salt lines, wards and the occasional hex bag around his dorm room. A roommate would definitely notice, but Sam stayed alone.

While Sam had people that he goes places with, Castiel has never seen him let anyone into his room. Castiel thought that Sam would start up a relationship with a girl named Jessica, but he had felt the need to be honest with the girl about his past. He had barely gotten past the part where, the supernatural is real and I used to hunt it, when she had started calling him crazy and took off to her dorm. Castiel had felt bad for Sam then, keeping himself hidden, he had allowed himself to touch Sam for the first time. Sam had proven that his senses were still hunter sharp as he had jerked away from the touch and looked around.

After realizing that Sam could sense him, Castiel found himself wanting to make himself known. The fact that Sam hadn’t immediately began a hunt or called his family to come and hunt him down, Castiel had decided that he would interact more with the younger Winchester brother and see how things went. Maybe he wasn’t as white and black as the older Winchester men, maybe Sam being partially supernatural himself allowed him to have an open mind.


	2. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's side of things to catch us up to the end of the last chapter.

Part 2: Sam

You know that feeling that someone is watching you? It’s one that Sam can never seem to shake. When he first arrived at Stanford he didn’t feel like he was being watched, but around the beginning of his second year he would occasionally feel it. At first he attributed the feeling to his dad or Dean coming to check on him. It was something everyone had talked about as the boys got older. It was almost like they could feel when the other was close, but it started happening more and more often and Dean never came forward, which he would have done. So, he checked his salt lines everyday and even talked to a classmate who dealt in charms and potions, wanting to make something that would keep him hidden from the supernatural. That was a difficult conversation, since he was using his real name and the girl’s grandma, who dealt heavier in witchcraft, wasn’t fond of the Winchesters. Eventually though, the girl had helped him with the hex bag and asked him to not visit again. Sam was upset that his past and his family had even caught up with him at school, where all he wanted was to be normal. He didn’t fit in with his family, and because of them he didn’t fit in at school.

Sam had a few friends, but he had avoided close relationships his entire life and found it hard to break those habits. He had managed to hustle some extra money, playing pool, to secure a single dorm so that he could take his precautions that most people would think were insane. Sam didn’t like making money the same way that his family did, so he didn’t hustle anymore than was necessary. He had liked the bar that he went to and had instead decided to apply for the position of bartender that they had been advertising for. This was a college town, so they had been agreeable to work around his school schedule. This was how Sam had met Jessica. Her and a few friends had come into the bar after midterms, to celebrate a round of good test scores. Sam himself had done relatively well on his exams and found himself in the mood to celebrate as well. Talking with the blonde had proven to be something that Sam enjoyed and they exchanged numbers before she left the bar for the night. 

Sam and Jessica had been on a few dates when classes and work would allow it. Jessica worked at the coffee shop across from campus, so their schedules were hardly ever similar, but they had managed. That was until Sam wanted to bring her back to his dorm. He really liked Jess and wanted to be honest with her. So they had agreed to meet in the park across from Sam’s dorm, because Sam thought that if things went well then he would be able to take her inside and show her more about himself. The problem was that it went just about the way he had feared it would. He had told Jessica that there were things that most people didn’t believe in, which were real. He had seen them and that his family, and himself until he came to college, hunted these things. That if she came up to his room that he could show her the precautions that he took to keep himself safe even while at school. He had wanted to tell her that the reason he was telling her was because he liked her. He had never wanted someone in his life the way he wanted Jessica. He had never told anyone the family secret, but she was special. He did not get the chance to tell her this though. Jessica stormed off, yelling about him being insane and that she should call someone. He really hoped that she didn’t. While he could get out of most situations because of his hunter training, he really didn’t want to have to leave school. Especially because it would all be his fault for falling for someone and just having to tell the truth. 

When she left, Sam sat on the bench for a few minutes trying to decide if he needed to call Dean. He was sure that his brother would know how to get him out of a problem if it came up. Then there was that feeling again, but it was so much stronger this time. It was like who or whatever was watching him was so close that he should be able to see them. Sam looked around but didn’t see anyone or anything out of place. Then he felt it, it felt as if someone laid their hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. He almost let himself be drawn into the touch, because he wanted that comfort right now, but instead he jerked back and looked around again. He saw no one. Sam gave another look around the area and went back to his room. 

Once Sam was back in his room, he couldn’t help but to go over what had happened. He was upset about Jessica, but he was almost as upset that there was something that felt confident enough around Sam to want to comfort him. He didn’t feel like it was something bad, but his years with Dean and his dad had taught Sam that the supernatural always wanted something from him. It always seemed to be him that the things targeted. Sometimes they seemed curious, other times they had wanted to hurt him, but it was always him. As he was thinking this, he felt as if he was being watched again. Looking out the window, showed Sam the normal people in the park. There were a few people walking dogs, several rushing to meet up with others and the man that Sam had seen sitting on a bench almost everyday. He had originally wondered about the man, but after a while and the man not doing anything each day but sitting there, Sam had put it down to the man just being strange. Today, however, the man had not been on his bench when Sam had been talking to Jessica, but was there now. He was looking up, like he could see into Sam’s room. When Sam made eye contact with the man, he simply looked back, and after a while the man disappeared. Sam decided then that he would find out more about whatever this was. He was sure that the man on the bench had been the one that touched his shoulder. He could read the sorrow in the man’s eyes.


	3. Interactions Pt. 1

Part 3: Interactions

The next day Sam thought that he could take a look around the park before work. It was Saturday and he didn’t have to be in until 7 that night. It was nice out, so there would be people out around lunch. There were a few early morning runners out when Sam made his way to the park, but they all had earbuds in and were paying him no attention. 

The strange man, that Sam was starting to think was something more, was not on his bench this morning. Sam went up to the bench that he usually occupied. He looked all around the bench and the tree beside it. There was no sulfur, so not a demon. There was no ectoplasm, and if he were as strong as he seemed to be and a ghost, there would be, so not a ghost either. He didn’t have an issue with sunlight, and Sam had definitely said Christo around him before, when he had first noticed him hanging around. He had gone through all he could think of and there was nothing, but he had just vanished, right in front of Sam’s eyes.

Sam sat down and pulled his phone from his pocket, and thought about what to do next. He didn’t want to call his brother, and he refused to call his dad. He didn’t think that he was in danger. It was like this being was watching him, like he was one of the curious supernaturals. He only hoped that he was making the right decision, as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Sam felt a flutter and closed his eyes to focus on it. He knew the sound, but could not place what it was. There was a sensation almost like a hug and Sam opened his eyes. There was a shimmery quality to the air, then it was gone. It was gone in an instant, along with the embrace that he didn’t want to admit he enjoyed. On the bench beside him was a paper with something written on it.

Castiel was taking a chance and he knew it. He had watched Sam all morning, searching for something that he would not find. Angels didn’t leave anything behind, but he had left something behind. He wanted Sam to know who he was, so he left a small paper with his name on it. It was written in Enochian, the language of angels, but he had little doubt that Sam would figure it out. He wasn’t sure if Sam knew about Angels, but he was smart and Castiel had faith.


	4. Interactions Pt. 2

Part 4: Interactions Pt. 2

Sam went to work that night, it was a typical Saturday, they were slammed. Sam had placed the slip of paper with his laptop in his dorm room. He worked on Sunday, it wasn’t as busy as Saturday but it was still steady and he was tired when he got home. He had looked into the symbols Sunday morning, but all he had been able to find was that it was Enochian. When he got back from class on Monday he would look into it more. 

Castiel watched Sam go to work Saturday night, come home Sunday morning and struggle to research the message he had left. He looked so tired, yet so determined. Castiel may have opened the webpage that lead Sam to realize it was Enochian, but Sam was almost there on his own. He had needed to get to sleep, so Castiel had given him a little push.

Bobby sometimes called Sam, just to see how he was doing and to let Sam know if he’s heard from John or Dean. The only time he ever heard from John was if he needed something researched and they were both in the field. Dean on the other hand, called about once a week. He would call and ask Bobby about Sam, and in return tell Bobby what was going on with him and his dad. So when he woke up to Bobby’s call on Monday morning, Sam wasn’t worried. 

Dean was hurt and was staying at Bobby’s, maybe even for a few weeks. John couldn’t be bothered to stay longer than a couple of days. He left the night before and Bobby thought that Sam should know what was going on with his brother. Sam glanced at the paper by his laptop and told Bobby he would see him soon. Hanging up the phone, he emailed his professors. He told them that his brother was hurt and in the hospital. He said that he would submit his assignments electronically and return as soon as possible. Sam picked his phone back up, now he had to call work. This conversation was probably not going to go well, but Sam had to go check on Dean and he was pretty damn curious about that paper.

Castiel watched as Sam filled his duffel bags and left for Bobby’s house. He couldn't help but notice that Sam could still pack everything he owned into two duffel bags. Sam may not have meant to leave his dorm room looking like a motel that the Winchesters left in the middle of the night after a hunt gone wrong, but he had. Old habits die hard after all, just like the need to be there for Dean. He was a little worried about what would happen once they reached South Dakota, but he would follow along no matter the outcome. He hoped that Dean and Bobby would be too occupied with Dean’s injury and Sam’s arrival to notice the angel that tagged along for the ride.

Sam pulled into the parking lot at the motel. He would get to Bobby’s around three in the morning if he drove straight through, but he didn’t want to get there before coffee. He would spend the night and call Bobby in the morning, then head out again.

He came out of the office and saw the man sitting under a tree at the end of the parking lot. He walked up to him and was met with those too blue eyes that seemed to trap him. What are you? Sam had thought this to himself, not out loud, though he should be asking it.The strange man looked at Sam’s lips and back up to his eyes. Then it was like Sam heard gravel and smoke inside his head. I am an angel of the Lord. He heard that fluttery sound again, felt a touch to his forehead and the next thing he knew it was morning. 

Castiel stood in the corner of the room watching as Sam woke up and called Bobby Singer. He should not have read Sam’s mind, and he definitely should not have given his thoughts to Sam, he knew this. He also should not have knocked Sam out and placed him in bed, but he knew that the part of Sam that was still a hunter would not have let him sleep and he would need his rest for the next day, so he had done it anyway.

Sam woke up not remembering how he got to bed. Was the guy from the bench really here? Did last night really happen? He had to call Bobby. He was in the middle of his phone call when he remembered the mental conversation and asked Bobby if there was such a thing as Angels. 

There was a pause and Bobby asked if he was serious. When Sam said yes, there was another pause, followed by Bobby telling him that he would see what he could find by the time he got there. He knew that they would want to know why, but Sam couldn’t get those words out of his head. I am an Angel of the Lord. Is that what the man was, an Angel? He had a few hours ahead of him and a lot to think about. He decided breakfast would be on the road and left. 

Castiel decided to go ahead and see what they were walking into. Luckily, Bobby had no warding against angels on his home, so he was able to enter even though he remained unseen. Bobby and Dean were talking about the conversation Bobby had with Sam. Why would Sam be asking about angels? Bobby had never seen one and never heard of another hunter who had. They would just have to find out what was going on when he got here. Castiel had heard and seen enough, it should be safe. He didn’t think that Sam would tell them all he knew, and what he knew couldn’t really hurt Castiel.

Sam was stopped on the side of the road for a bathroom break when he heard the flutter. He zipped up quick enough that Castiel worried he would cause himself injury. He placed his hand on Sam’s wrist and Sam raised his arms in the universal I’m not going to hurt you position and backed against the car. “You there Angel?” He asked this, even though he could feel the touch of fingers running up his arm. The pressure left his arm and brushed his hair back from his face. He heard the gravelly voice in his head again. I am here Sam.

The voice did something to Sam that he really didn’t want to think about. “Can you speak aloud? Can I see you?” Sam had his eyes closed, but opened them at finally hearing the rumble of the voice with his ears instead of in his mind. “Have you figured out my name yet?” Sam just stood there, staring for a moment confused. “The paper, it’s Enochian. Is that your name?” Sam was sure that he had figured that part out. “Yes Sam, it is my name. When you learn it, pray to me.” With that, he was gone, leaving Sam a little confused and not just a little turned on. That voice was going to be his undoing. He returned to the car and drove until he got to Bobby’s house.

Castiel hadn’t gone far when he left Sam on the side of the road. He had landed in the backseat, but was invisible again. There was something about Sam Winchester, he was more than Lucifer’s perfect vessel. He had the most interesting reactions. Castiel had heard Sam’s pulse pick up and saw his hair raise up on his arms, and all he had done was touch Sam’s hair. He had noticed a similar reaction from his vessel, plus a lot more, but that was something he would think about later.

Sam and Bobby hadn’t talked a lot about what had brought Dean to be staying at Bobby’s. All Sam had known was it was a Djinn and it had held Dean in it’s little world for three days in the outside world. What he knew had not prepared Sam for what he saw when he pulled into Bobby’s driveway. 

Dean was leaning against the post by the door, no doubt they heard Sam pulling up the long drive. He was thinner than Sam had ever seen him and was extremely pale. Sam took a moment to wonder what his brother’s ideal world had consisted of, but was brought back by Bobby bringing him in for a hug and clapped him on the back. He hugged him and looked back at Dean. “Heya Sammy.” It was the first words he had heard from his brother in four years. It was quiet and lacked Dean’s usual snark, but he had missed his brother. He smiled up at Dean, he couldn’t help it. “Hey Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late posting, but real life has been a little crazy lately. I know excuses are just that, excuses, but my grandmother cracked a vertebra and I've been having to drive her to appointments, and my dad is in the hospital, I'm fighting the home school system over my son and my boss took 3 weeks off so work is insane. I will update as much as possible, it just may not be every week. My grandma only has one other appointment in the next week, but my dad has also been kicked out of his group home and I have to try to find him somewhere to stay. Please bare with me, this story has decided that five chapters will not be enough and has taken me in an entirely different direction than I had planned. I will be changing tags as I go, so please check them when you stop by. Thanks, Nancy


	5. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to give us a look at what's going on with Dean.

Part 5: Dean

Dean looked up at Bobby. Yes, they had both heard the sound of Sam’s car coming up the driveway. Dean gathered his strength and tried to stand, only to fall back down on his butt and look up to the ceiling. Bobby came over and helped Dean to his feet. All Bobby got in return was a soft “thanks man.” Dean was never one to show weakness, but he had no choice right now. The Djinn had drained him for three days and he was beyond pretending that he was fine. 

Dean had admitted to Bobby that his eating and sleeping had been less than needed over the weeks that he and John had been hunting the Djinn. Then on top of that he had been held captive. His body didn’t want to work like it should. The cherry on top though, that was the fact that Dean hadn’t wanted to wake up from the world that he had been held captive in. That was the part that he had only admitted to Bobby after John had left. 

In the Djinn world, Dean had everything that he would never have in real life. The wife, kids, home and hell, he even had a dog. Lisa had been a fling about nine years ago, why his perfect world was with her, he couldn’t figure out. They were living the apple pie life. Her son, Ben, had hit it off really well with Dean and he with Ben. They washed the impala together, played baseball, hell Dean even coached little league. His dad crashing through the world that Dean had been in for what seemed like years, had brought him up short. 

So no, Dean hadn’t wanted to leave and the depression that was weighing him down was almost as bad as the physical trauma his body had undergone. The nightmares stemmed more from the emotional than the physical. He had been reliving the last few weeks in his mind as he hobbled to the door. He knew that Sam would want to know what was going on with him, but he also knew he could hold off the questions just a little longer by focusing on what Sam had asked Bobby. Why would his little brother need to know anything about Angels? He wasn’t hunting anymore, and Angels didn’t really exist, so why all of a sudden was his little brother so curious? 

Dean made it to the porch just before Sam topped the hill. He leaned against the post just outside of the door and waited. Sam got out of the car and was just staring at Dean. Bobby took Sam into a hug and seemed to bring Sam back to the present by clapping him on the back. He looked up at Dean again, time to get this show on the road, dean thought. “Heya Sammy!” Sam’s response was automatic. “Hey Dean.”


	6. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever putting a picture on AO3 so hopefully it looks ok. This is two chapters in a day plus art, also done by me today. This will probably be it, but maybe not, for today.

Part 6: Angels

Bobby hurried Sam inside to take his duffel bags up to his old room. Sam noticed that Bobby went back out and helped Dean to the kitchen, but didn’t mention it. They needed to really sit down and talk about what happened. He never let anyone help him, so it must be even worse than it seemed. After he got his bags put up, Sam went back down to the kitchen. “Angels, Sam why exactly are you asking me to look up something that hasn’t been seen in millennia?”

Bobby was slightly grumpy after having gone over the fact that he didn’t have anything on angels, other than the bible. “I told you, I need it for research on a paper in my mythology class.” The lie tasted bitter in Sam’s mouth, but he felt that he needed to get the information, before he told them the real reason. “Bull shit! Sam, you have always been the researcher. You should be able to find enough to ace some paper for school.”

Castiel had heard enough. They were giving Sam a much harder time than was necessary. It was his fault that Sam’s family was questioning him, so he wanted to fix it. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to hurt him with the current knowledge they had, so he appeared next to Sam. Bobby jumped in front of Dean with his shotgun ready to fire, and Sam spun around placing himself in front of Castiel. He really felt that he wasn’t a threat, and didn’t want to see him shot. “Why did you do that? I wanted to figure out your name before they knew what was going on.”

Castiel gave him a strange look, tilting his head to the side and staring at Sam. “I figured out the first three letters, so for now, you are Cas. If that’s not okay, feel free to enlighten me on the rest after I try to calm them down.” The entire time this was going on Bobby and Dean were looking at Sam and the new addition that had just materialized in the kitchen. “Who the hell are you? Better yet, what the hell are you?”

Bobby was in full on hunter mode now. Looking at Sam for a moment longer, Cas decided to simply tell them his name. It would make it easier in explaining things. He still wouldn’t tell them his mission, but he could make them believe what Sam had been saying. He glanced at Sam one more time with an apology on his face and turned to the other two men in the room. Bobby had a shotgun pointed at him and Dean had found a knife somewhere along the way and was holding it in a defensive manner. “My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord.” This was said as every light in the house popped and went out. Even without the lights though, there was a glow around Castiel and massive shadows opened up on the wall behind him.

The two hunters were silent, just watching the show that the Angel was putting on. Sam however, was a little upset. “You give me riddles, but you come right out and tell them your name?” Castiel looked back to Sam, who had lit a lantern in the silent moment that had passed between the lights going out and Sam asking his question. Castiel looked a little sheepish at this. Glancing down towards the floor his answer was quiet. “I wanted to spend time with you before you figured it out. I wanted you to know me in a way that wasn’t handed to you. You can call me what you had put together before I told you the rest. I like Cas.” Then the shotgun went off.


	7. Safe

Part 7: Safe

Sam heard the gunshot. He closed his eyes expecting to open them again to Cas being riddled with holes. When he could bring himself to open them though, he found he and Cas were outside between rows of rusty cars. “What the hell was that?” Sam had no clue what happened. “They were discharging weapons in the kitchen, Sam. It wasn’t safe for you to remain there.”

He knew that he was looking at Cas like the angel was insane, but he just couldn’t help himself. “You do know that they were aiming at you right? Now they think you took me. They will try to find you.” Castiel looked toward the house and back at Sam who was standing right beside him, since he hadn’t moved after Cas had landed with him. He reached out and touched Sam’s arm. “You aren’t angry with me are you?” “No Cas, I’m not angry. You may want to give me a moment before you come back though. I’ll try to talk them down.” Cas released Sam’s arm and let him walk past, heading towards the house.

“What are you doing Bobby? The son of a bitch took Sam. We have to go after them.” “We don’t know where they went Dean. I’m getting the stuff together for a summoning spell.” The living room went quiet as Sam came through the door. “That won’t be necessary. He was just protecting me from ‘the weapon that was discharged in the kitchen.’” This was said using air quotes and all.

Dean was already standing from where he had been yelling at Bobby. He came over, pulling Sam into a hug. This was also his way to, not so subtly, check for injuries. “I’m fine Dean, he really was just trying to protect me. I don’t think he wants to hurt me. I mean aren’t angels supposed to be protectors?” Dean snorted, “angels aren’t real Sammy. Whatever that thing is, it isn’t an angel.”

There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was once again surprising Sam and the hunters by appearing in the room with them. “I am an angel of the Lord.” This was said as he lay two fingers on Dean’s forehead. The hunter tensed and Bobby cocked the gun again. Sam and Dean both yelled “Don’t!” at the same time. Bobby looked between the brothers a few times, then lowered the gun.

Dean looked at the angel with no small amount of wonder. “I think he’s telling the truth. I haven’t felt this good in, well, I don’t know how long.” Dean punctuated this statement with a massive stretch that would have landed him on his butt two minutes ago. “I couldn’t take the thoughts away, but I took away the physical pain.” Dean looked down at Castiel’s statement, but didn’t say anything.

“If the dreams turn into nightmares I can help with them as well, but I can’t take away the ideas that the Djinn placed in your mind. Those you will either have to bring to life, or overcome yourself.” The angel looked sad at this as he locked eyes with Sam. “Sometimes what you want could be a good thing, even though attachments can be dangerous in your line of work.” Dean looked between the angel and his brother. The two were staring at each other now, having a conversation without having to use words. Dean’s heart dropped a bit more at this.


	8. Partial Truths Aren't Lies Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm BAAAAAAACCCCKKKK! I know it has been forever, and I'm so sorry! I have completed my bang works and most have posted already, I just have to do some editing on my MediaBB then I'm done for now. I am now entering my busy season at work again. However, saying that I'm still going to keep this story going. I'm hoping for at least one chapter a week. Some may be short, but I'm going to try for around 1000 words a chapter. I hope that some of you are still sticking around. I appreciate the comments and kudos that have been given. That is what made me want to come back to this as quickly as possible. So, thank you for that and for reading my ramblings. Now, on to the next chapter.

“So, you’re saying angels are real?” Bobby’s disbelief was prominent in his tone, if not his words. This thing had Sam and Dean convinced, but not Bobby. A light show and some feel good juju just wasn’t enough to sell him on something that no hunter had any knowledge of. It was just too suspicious, and the fact that it showed up when Dean was hurt and Sam was separated from his family was just too much of a coincidence. 

“Yes, Angels are very much real. You believe in demons, am I correct?” Castiel looked from Bobby to Dean and Sam. He noticed the closeness that all the Angels had mentioned. The brothers seemed to hover close to one another at any given time. His attention was brought back by the gruff ascent of the older hunter. “Yeah, so. What’s that got to do with angels?” Castiel sighed, “Why is it so easy to believe in one and not the other? It would seem to me that if you believed in demons then you would also have to believe in the other end of the spectrum.” “Demons we’ve seen. There ain’t no record of angels from any hunter I’ve ever talked to.” “That’s because we’ve not made ourselves known to humans in millennia.” Castiel was beginning to get frustrated with the man. 

Sam stood up and asked to have a few minutes to talk to Cas alone. He began walking toward the door when Dean stood up and stepped in front of him. “Just because I believe him, doesn’t mean I trust him. You aren’t going out there.” Sam just gave Dean a small smile and turned to Cas while talking to Dean. “I’m not sure you can stop me. If I remember correctly he was able to take me where he wanted earlier.” He turned back to Dean who seemed taken aback by his flippant tone, then walked out the door. Castiel followed behind and closed the door on a rather upset Dean. To his credit, he didn’t open the door and follow and Sam counted that as a win. 

They walked out into the rows of cars behind Bobby’s house. When Sam suddenly turned around, Cas wasn’t caught off guard and seemed not to be phased by Sam being in his personal space. “Why? If you can answer me that then I will keep defending you to them. If not, then you seem like any other supernatural that has had an interest in me.” Sam wanted to know, but he also wanted Cas to be different, not to be drawn to him because of his family. 

Cas was listening to Sam’s thoughts and wanted to tell him that they weren’t interested in his family, but him. They were all drawn in because of the sense of other that permeated from Sam. The demon blood caused him to have a tint to his soul, and that made itself known to any supernatural creature that came anywhere near him. Cas looked Sam in the eye and thought that maybe he had been silent too long, listening to the thoughts, because Sam seemed sad, and Cas didn’t like that. 

“I was sent to watch over you. I wasn’t around when you were younger, just since you went away to college. I wasn’t supposed to let you know that I was here, but I found myself wanting you to know me as I had come to know you. It wasn’t fair for me to follow you and be allowed insight that you were unaware that you were giving. I wanted you to have the knowledge that I was here and looking out for you.” Cas didn’t want to tell him about the demon blood, but he could tell him the rest of his story, mostly.

Sam was taken aback, Dean had always told him their mom would sing to them every night and tell them that Angels were watching over them. Dean never believed it, and since Sam was completely in tune with his older brother, he didn’t believe it either, but he had hoped. Faith was something that Dean only placed in what he could see and what he had experience in. He had faith in their father, even though Sam didn’t, because to Dean John Winchester knew everything. Sam had thought along the same lines that Cas had laid in the kitchen. If there were demons and hell, then surely there were Angels and Heaven. It only made sense, because you had to have the opposite spectrum to even things out. 

“I believe that you are an Angel. I’m still not sure why I’m important enough for you to be watching over me, but I’m glad that you are. I’m also really glad that you let me know you were hanging around. You kind of creeping, yeah, that’s not so cool. I need my privacy sometimes, but you don’t have to hang out on the bench across the street anymore. If I’m home, you can come and actually hang out.” Sam only realized that he was still standing much to close to the Angel when he had to step back to put his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get back in the house before Dean sends out a search party, or better yet, since you, what, healed him?” At Cas’s nod Sam continued, “Okay so there’s nothing keeping him from coming out here himself. I don’t want him to worry, he seems to have a lot on him right now.”

Sam looked back toward the house and then decided he would at least ask. The most that would happen would be Cas said it wasn’t any of his business. “So you know what happened to him? I mean, you know what his ideal world was like, what the Djinn created?” Cas stood for a moment only looking at Sam as if he was trying to decide something. “I cannot tell you what was in your brothers perfect world, but I can tell you he was safe and he wasn’t hunting. The life that I saw in his memories was one that you would be proud of, but I don’t believe that he would want you to know the specifics, so please don’t ask.”

Sam accepted that and began walking back to the house. Cas was walking a little closer than a normal person would, but Sam didn’t really mind, and Cas wasn’t really normal, or a person really, so it didn’t matter. They made their way back to the house, and just as they were stepping up on the porch something occurred to Sam. It was something that Cas had mentioned a few times. Sam had also known from when they were on the way here, but he hadn’t really thought about it. “Wait, you can read minds right? That’s a little invasive. Is there a way to, like, turn it off? I mean it could come in handy if I were in class or something, we could talk, but I would like to be able to think about things and not worry that I’m going to offend you or something.” 

Cas grinned because what Sam was thinking about was his attraction to him and he was fine with giving Sam the illusion of privacy. “I will try my best to stay out of your mind, but Sam, I’m attuned to you now, so I may not be able to help it sometimes.” Sam seemed to be appeased by this and agreed to the fact that Cas may still be in his head sometimes, if he would at least try to stay out of it. Cas ran his hand down Sam’s arm and a full body shiver went through him. Sam decided he needed to be around others, because this would get into dangerous territory pretty quickly otherwise. “Okay Cas, let’s get in here, they are hovering in the hallway anyway.” Sam opened the door, and true to his words, Dean and Bobby were both standing on the other side listening. “You two are too curious for your own good, you heard what happened to that cat didn’t you.” At this Sam walked past his brother and Bobby and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and went to the living room. This wasn’t over he knew that, but he was going to be comfortable when they started in again. The fact that he took Cas along with him, was simply to keep him safe from the others, nothing else.


End file.
